Rimstation 13 Wiki
Welcome to Rimstation 13 Rimstation 13 is a mod intended to replicate as best as possible the functionality and atmosphere of Spacestation 13 in Rimworld as a singleplayer experience, it is an ongoing project due to the inherent complexity and massive amount of content contained in Spacestation 13. This mod is based on the /tg/ Branch of SS 13 as it is the one Bendigeidfran (Creator of the Rimstation 13 mod) is most familiar with. Useful Links: Link to the Steam Workshop Mod Link to the Discord Server Link to the Steam Group What is Spacestation 13? Spacestation 13 is a game in which the player takes the role of a crewmember aboard a futuristic Plasma Research Station run by a corporation known as NanoTrasen. There are usually between 20 and 60 crewmembers onboard and each is controlled by a player with their own jobs to fulfill and responsibilities to the station, these vary from Security Officers who maintain order, to Atomospherics Engineers who keep the fully simulated atomosphere inside the station from leaking out into space or catching fire and killing everyone. There are Botanist to grow food and Chefs to cook it, Engineers to build and repair, Scientist to Research and Doctors to heal the myriad of viruses and wounds that can be sustained as part of the complex health, body and chemistry systems. Throw in the fact that an unhealthy number of the crew are incompetent or have been given various kinds of malicious tasks to complete and I'm sure you can all see the potential for catastrophic meltdown which can be easily equated to Rimworld's own sick brand of awesome. Next Update Will Contain Combat rework, new guns and defensive options including Stun Batons, Autoflashers, Barricades and so on! Vote for your favorite upcoming feature here 2.0: Strawpoll Most voted features become priority! By popular demand Bendigeidfran is running a poll to see your thoughts on whether or not he they should open some form of tip-jar as many other modders have, share your opinion here: Strawpoll Known Issues Slight desync between bodies, hair and clothing, there are so many variations that it will take forever to test, if you notice a severe desync please let Bendigeidfran know which item of clothing and which body type are conflicting. Contact via Discord or Steam. Solar Panels are super overpowered, this is fixed in the next update. Many chemicals are just a placeholder colour. THERE'S SO MANY ;_; There is a discussion open in steam where you can submit screenshots of specific chemicals so Bendigeidfran can make them the appropriate colour. Link to Discussion Compatibility This mod is not made with compatibility in mind, most mods will not work and this is not something Bendigeidfran intends to devote time into avoiding. This mod is made to simulate Spacestation 13 and is to be considered a full conversion/overhaul of the base game to reach that goal. FAQ Q: What exactly does this mod add? A: Currently it removes access to the vanilla objects and replaces them with SS13 counterparts. The game plays fairly differently and is significantly more difficult in the early game. A scenario is provided to ensure you have everything you need to begin. Q: I'm having trouble finding the materials I need. A: I highly recommend starting in a "Mountainous" area for this reason as this ensures ample access to raw materials. This mod is very steel heavy in construction. Q: Does this mod add oxygen/pressurization? A: Not yet, however Bendigeidfran hopes to add this in later on. It can definitely be done. Q: I've never played Spacestation 13, can I still play this mod? A: Sure but it may seem lacking in content if you don't understand the context, A similar mod is MarsX, Highly recommend it. License Bendigeidfran does not claim to have created any of the assets within, they were all contributed to the public branch of the /tg/ source which is freely available and licensed under the CC BY-SA 3.0 license available here: Link The /tg/ source is available here: Link Latest activity Category:Browse